


Похищение

by Firizi, pen_pusher



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_pusher/pseuds/pen_pusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не так Ичимару Гин планировал провести день святого Валентина...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Похищение

_14 февраля. Два часа дня_

Какой нормальный человек станет хранить важные документы или вещи на кухне? В шкафчике под раковиной? Или вон в том, самом верхнем, с магнитной дверцей? В упаковке с хлопьями для завтрака?  
Гриммджо щедро зачерпывает высыпанные прямо в раковину мюсли, пропускает сквозь пальцы. Ничего нет, самой завалящей флешки не найти.  
В хозяйском кабинете пусто, жесткие диски вылизаны по закону и даже дешевой порнухи нет, а в офисе до сих пор безрезультатно горбатится Улькиорра. Дома идеальная чистота и гармония, даже в посудомойке каждый стакан на своем месте, тарелки дышат друг другу в затылок, словно пловчихи-синхронистки.  
Где-то же этот говнюк должен хранить компромат на недругов и клиентов, верно?  
\- Закрой, блядь, дверь, - недовольно рычит Гриммджо, прикрывая дверцу духовки.  
Нойтора топчется на пороге задней двери еще пару секунд, бросает сигарету прямо под ноги в на снежный коврик и только после перекрывает путь гребаному сквозняку, от которого последние полчаса не спрятаться.  
Двухэтажный коттедж забит топающими, шарящими повсюду мужиками - нет ни единой дыры, в которую они бы не пролезли. Но, кажется, только Джагерджака беспокоит то, что все вокруг выстыло и словно бы замело бушующей метелью, будь она неладна. Холод собачий!  
Надо сказать мальчишке, чтобы провел кого-нибудь к обогревателям, пусть наладят нормальную температуру, пока они тут все соплями не изошли.  
\- Что с гаражом?  
В холодильнике обнаруживается открытая бутыль с молоком и куча невиданной травянистой дряни: то ли веганские штучки, то ли просто мясное закончилось. Как бы там ни было, салатов Гриммджо насчитывает четыре наименования: каждый в своем пластиковом корытце, замотан пищевой пленкой и снабжен ценником, от при виде которого аппетит отшибает напрочь.  
\- Просканировал. - Нойтора сбрасывает ботинки и, потирая ладони, тоже заглядывает в холодильник. - Чисто там.  
В голову лезут идиотские мысли: например, Гриммджо думает, что никогда не заглядывал под повязку Джируги и понятия не имеет, что у него там. Может, светящийся глаз, как у Терминатора, и про сканирование было сказано не ради красного словца?  
\- Везде чисто. Законопослушный, мать его, гражданин.  
\- Законопослушных в фургоны посреди улицы не запихивают, - резонно замечает Нойтора, с грустью взирая на овощной рай. – С хуя ли у них арбузы посреди зимы?  
\- С такими бабками и фейхоа вырастить можно.  
Трудно представить, чтобы кто-то додумался похищать Ичимару Гина ради выкупа, но в качестве рабочей версии корыстный мотив рассматривался в обязательном порядке. Тем более, что заявившийся в участок щенок не смог толком объяснить, кто точит зуб на его отца. По предварительным данным открытых конфликтов не было, проблем на работе и личном фронте в последние годы не наблюдалось. С первого взгляда, у господина Ичимару все шито-крыто, дураков наезжать на адвоката не было, а значит, кто-то шибко дерзкий решил по-легкому срубить бабла.  
У пацана четырнадцати лет. Прочувствуйте охуительность момента.  
Нет, надо искать дальше. Должна быть причина, по которой в фургон усадили Ичимару, а не его сына, за которого всегда можно попросить больше. Вот если бы Гриммджо понадобилось надавить на Ичимару или заткнуть ему рот, он бы как раз на пацана и нацелился и денег бы попросил в довесок. А тут что? Похитили того, кто скорее сам себе голову открутит, чем помогать станет.  
\- Созвонись с Улькиоррой, - вздыхает Джагерджак, - может, нашлось что-то.  
Нойтора кивает, а когда коллега выходит, за спиной отчетливо слышен характерный треск арбузной корки.  
\- Эй, малой, - Гриммджо неопределенно ведет рукой, заставляя бледного щенка встрепенуться. – Что с обогревателями? Я сейчас тоже поседею.  
На узком лице мальчишки сначала проступает растерянность, медленно сменяющаяся подобием раздражения - нет, скорее усталости от постоянного напряжения. Богатая гамма для того, чьи эмоции по пальцам одной руки посчитать можно. Надо будет познакомить пацана с Улькиоррой и понаблюдать, кто кого.  
\- В подвале система центрального отопления.  
Значит, еще и подвал есть? Заебись.  
\- Я уже проверил, - как нельзя кстати отзывается Абарай, демонстративно стряхивающий с плеча пыль, и перетягивает бандану. – Чисто.  
Везде, блядь, чисто. Как такого честного человека, не ведущего черной бухгалтерии, не хранящего запрещенного видео с девочками и не коллекционирующего скальпы в подвале могли похитить? Неужто действительно ради выкупа? Кстати, о птичках.  
\- Есть сигнал с трубки объекта, - негромко отзывается Акон.  
\- Сидеть!  
Почти рванувший к зазвонившему стационарному телефону мальчишка замирает на полусогнутых ногах, впивается в подлокотники кресла и таращится на Гриммджо огромными глазищами, словно только сейчас его заметил. Акон более адекватно воспринимает ситуацию, ловит взгляд шефа и коротко кивает, поправляя наушники. В наступившей тишине зловеще щелкает тумблер.  
\- Спокойно, - Гриммджо внимательно смотрит на мальчика, разрешая подняться и подойти к аппарату. – Все помнишь? – Пацан хмурится нервно, но кивает. – По моей команде. Давай.  
\- Алло? – Хриплый подростковый голос отражается в наушниках, которые Гриммджо успевает нацепить на одно ухо, и сразу сменяется длинным шипением. Помехи?  
Акон пожимает плечами, крутит-вертит какие-то хреновины на своем механизме, но непонятные звуки не исчезают, только становятся тише.  
\- Тош..? Тоширо? Ты меня… Тоширо?  
Мальчишка смотрит прямо перед собой не моргая и молчит - ни слова, ни звука, мать его. Гриммджо раздраженно скрипит зубами и нервно ведет носом. Вмешиваться нельзя, иначе пацан совсем растеряется. Он ж вроде уже не маленький, должен собраться.  
\- Где ты? – каркает наконец Хицугая, облизывая губы. – Пап? Ты в порядке?  
В трубке снова раздается шипение, больше похожее на завывание метели, но Акону и этого достаточно: вон он уже щелкает по клавишам, выводит на монитор карту.  
Пока мальчишка пытается склеить разваливающийся по частям разговор (он, кажется, понял, что главное не молчать), район поиска сужается и сужается. Технике наплевать на помехи - пока сигнал живой, она покажет, откуда он идет, даже если шипение окончательно заглушит голос. Но пока хоть какая-то слышимость есть, Гриммджо пытается вычленить обрывки слов и понять, участвуют ли в беседе похитители. К сожалению, если они и сидят рядом с Ичимару, то молчат, а сам он не произносит ничего существеннее имени сына, который уже похож на оловянного солдатика, замершего в одной позе и отливающего синевой.  
\- Есть, - одними губами произносит Акон, указывая в монитор.  
На отснятой спутником карте ровными линиями проступают улицы и здания, только одно из которых выделено красным прицелом.  
\- Детализировать сможешь? - тихо просит Гриммджо.  
Карта приближается, трехмерное изображение переходит в плоскость поэтажного плана. Акон молча тычет пальцем в комнату, и без того пульсирующую по периметру тревожно-алым сиянием.  
\- Ра... - Хицугая откашливается и выдавливает дающееся с трудом слово. - Разъединилось.  
Гриммджо снимает с головы наушники, машинально не приглаживая, но ероша волосы, и протягивает руку.  
\- Почему так произошло? - Трубка скользит в мокрой от пота ладони мальчишки, но он умудряется держать ее мертвой хваткой. - Почему ничего не слышно? Что они хотят? Где...  
\- Отпусти уже, - Джагерджак силой выхватывает телефон и бросает на жалобно пискнувшую базу. - Нормально все, слышишь? Все необходимое мы узнали.  
Он отворачивается и сразу забывает о Хицугае. Странный звонок только убедил его в том, что времени у них практически не осталось. Уж слишком похоже на прощание получалось.  
\- Акон, остаешься здесь. Доложишь, если будут попытки выйти на связь. Двое остаются на случай нежданных гостей. Остальным - пять минут на туалет, сигарету и погрузку. Кто не успеет, побежит за машиной. Ясно?  
\- Раскомандовался, - сплевывает Нойтора, неприязненно вздергивая верхнюю губу.  
\- Можешь идти домой и праздновать с бабой Валентина, если не доволен, - резко обернувшись, рыкает Гриммджо. - Всю жизнь без снайпера работали и сегодня как-нибудь перетопчемся.  
\- Да ладно? - щурится этот самый снайпер, вразвалочку приближаясь к нему и сжимая кулаки в карманах широких форменных штанов.  
\- Снайпер? - с опозданием доходит до пацана, все еще стоящего рядом.  
Он еще раз оглядывает Нойтору и, судя по физиономии, не верит ушам. Вообще-то, каждый второй таращится на них, как на цирк уродов, когда понимает, что инвалид по зрению у них главный стрелок.  
Джируга переключает внимание на мальчишку и широко улыбается.  
\- Зато прищуриваться не надо, - сообщает он доверительно, подмигивая ошалевшему Хицугае единственным глазом. 

_Пятью часами ранее._

Снег в середине февраля, словно запоздалый ребенок, радовал, но путал планы.  
Коммунальные службы переведены на усиленный режим работы, - с гордостью сообщил телевизор, пока Тоширо сонно хрустел кукурузными хлопьями, - но с выпавшими за ночь осадками не справлялись. Это было ясно безо всяких средств массовой информации, стоило только сесть в машину и выехать от дома. Центр Токио стоял не на жизнь, а на смерть, рыжие погрузчики пищали, разрежая утренние сумерки проблесковыми маячками. Белая пелена потихоньку скрывала цветовые и габаритные различия автомобилей, сбившихся в плотные ряды.  
Тоширо медленно моргал, задремывая в тепле салона, рядом шуршал бумагами отец, а его помощник медитировал на равномерно движущиеся дворники, терпеливо сложив руки на руле.  
\- Алло? - негромко проворковал отец в трубку.  
Тоширо отвернулся, зарываясь носом в складки бирюзового шарфа.  
\- Здравствуй, Рангику, моя птичка! Везу ребенка в школу, а потом сразу в офис. Конечно, увидимся! Да, я еще позвоню. Бай-бай!  
Точно, сегодня же четырнадцатое февраля, - вяло подумал Тоширо, закрывая глаза. Отец, наверное, пропадает у Мацумото на всю ночь. Оно и к лучшему - можно будет спокойно сделать уроки.  
\- Широ-чан? - за плечо настойчиво потрясли.  
\- Не зови меня Широ, - по привычке буркнул мальчик, широко зевая. - Уже приехали?  
\- Я остановился за перекрестком, - произнес Кира своим вечно виноватым голосом. - Чтобы не крутиться. Тут в общем-то недалеко...  
\- Мы прогуляемся, - подхватил отец, энергично потягиваясь, и распахнул дверцу, впуская бодрящий колючий воздух.  
На улице он первым делом закурил, долго смакуя первую затяжку.  
Тоширо побрел рядом, угадывая край тротуара по торчащим из ровного сугроба фонарям и урнам. Остатки сна улетучивались сизым сигаретным дымом, растворялись в метели, а на душе спрятанным под куртку котенком урчало ожидание праздника, словно перед новым годом.  
\- Не объешься шоколада, Тоширо, - поддел отец, остановившись перед школьными воротами. - И не бери ничего у страшных девочек. Бедняжки воспримут это как повод к бесплодной надежде.  
\- Достал, - вздохнул Хицугая, поправляя ранец, и зашагал по пустому двору.  
Он успел отойти довольно далеко, когда черный минивен взрыхлил снег в переулке. Громко хлопнули двери, на четыре голоса заорали крепкие мужчины в балаклавах. Беззвучно уронил сигарету отец, высоко поднимая руки.  
\- Стой, где стоишь, - скорее по губам понял, чем услышал Тоширо, прежде чем на голову отца нахлобучили мешок. Это выглядело настолько по-киношному, что до мальчишки не сразу дошла абсолютная реальность происходящего.  
Когда он наконец отмер и побежал к машине, водитель ударил по газам, и в лицо запыхавшемуся Тоширо полетела мелкая колючая снежная крошка.  
Когда-то давно после увольнения отца из прокуратуры в их жизни наступила черная полоса: отвернувшиеся знакомые, стремительно заканчивающиеся средства, отказ за отказом на собеседованиях. Единственной радостью были вечерние сериалы. Часов в шесть закончивший уроки Тоширо подсаживался к кутающемуся в халат отцу и смотрел вместе с ним телевизор до самого отбоя. "Надо пользоваться моментом, пока проклятый ящик не забрали за долги", - в свойственной ему манере шутил Ичимару. Они почти всегда если рисовые колобки - без начинки, но теплые и румяные, и отец вскоре отвлекался, громко комментируя малейшую оплошность бравых детективов, распутывающих любое дело за сорок пять минут эфирного времени.  
Тогда казалось, что кто-то наверху проверяет их хребет на прочность. Теперь же, когда настоящая беда распахнула с ноги бронированные двери сытой жизни, становилось ясно, что все прежние неприятности не стоили выеденного яйца.  
Тоширо решительно тряхнул головой, крепко сжимая в ладони смартфон. Он был ребенком нулевых, и привычно подтормаживающее приложение google maps заставляло его поверить, что все идет своим чередом. Сейчас на экране появится красный кружок отделения полиции, ломанной линией выстроится кратчайший путь до объекта, а уж там настоящие, не киношные супергерои в отутюженной форме ему помогут.  
Главное, не вспоминать, что обычно говорил отец о компетентности правоохранительных органов.  
Сейчас - нельзя.  
Сейчас не время.  
Нужно довериться и ждать помощи.  
Ждать отца.  
Аппарат разразился короткой возмущенной трелью, показывая перечеркнутую батарею, и погас.  
\- Черт! - Тоширо рванул к машине, не глядя засовывая разряженный гаджет в куртку. Подрагивающие пальцы промахнулись мимо кармана, снег заглушил падение, и пропажа телефона осталась незамеченной. Мальчишке было не до него - быстрее бы добраться до отцовского автомобиля! Там Кира, у которого есть мобильный и который, конечно же, без навигатора знает дорогу куда угодно. Еще бы ноги не вязли в сугробах, а ботинки не зачерпывали грязновато-белую кашу, тяжелее с каждым шагом! Всего ничего осталось, вон уже габаритные огни подмигнули, будто подбадривая...  
\- Ки… Кира! - задыхаясь, крикнул Тоширо, вваливаясь на заднее сиденье.  
Дремотное оцепенение слетело с помощника отца, как вспуганный воробей с ветки.  
\- Что случилось, Хицугая-сан? Где Ичимару-сама?!  
\- Его... - Во рту мальчишки стало кисло, словно сами слова были ядовитыми. - Его похитили.  
Глаза Киры округлились, стали какими-то стеклянными. Вот тебе и помощник! Тоширо с трудом подавил желание стукнуть его чем-то тяжелым, встряхнуть за шиворот - или выкинуть из машины. Никогда нельзя доверять этим взрослым!  
\- Кира, - сглотнув, повторил он. - Нужно ехать в полицию. Быстрее!  
Кира медленно отмер, вцепился в руль и выжал педаль газа. Перед светофором он остановился, будто бы никуда не торопясь, и только после окрика Хицугаи нажал на газ, объезжая короткую пробку по обочине. Мальчишке казалось, что он едет на медленно плетущейся повозке, причем в роли возницы, и постоянно погоняет медлительную лошадь, боязливо вытаращившуюся на встречные машины.  
На парковке у приземистого серого здания, тускло подсвеченного заметенными прожекторами, Кира так долго искал свободное место, что Тоширо не выдержал и выпрыгнул из автомобиля на ходу и со всех сил бросился к прозрачным стеклянным дверям, запотевшим изнутри.  
Фойе пустовало, будто кто-то все календари перелистнул на полтора месяца назад, в новогодние праздники. Разве что ядовито-розовый ящичек, склеенный из картона, напоминал о середине февраля.  
Лысеющий здоровяк за потертой стойкой сосредоточенно разглядывал пустые поля судоку и посетителя заметил не сразу.  
\- Мальчик, ты что тут делаешь? - удивленно прогудел он, но Тоширо уже просочился через турникет, толкнул внутренние двери и едва не налетел на пожухлую финиковую пальму в деревянной кадке.  
Видимо, мироздание пожалело мальчишку и подсунуло кабинет начальника четвертого отдела. Тоширо, скользнув взглядом по имени на медной табличке, ворвался внутрь - и остолбенел.  
Он ожидал увидеть мордастого, в годах, дяденьку, пропахшего потом и порохом, а навстречу ему вскинула голову не старая еще женщина с копной волос, цветом напоминающих стог сена.  
\- Почему в кабинете ребенок?! - голос у нее оказался вполне подходящим должности: громкий, пронзительный даже, и низкий. Она наверняка курила, о чем свидетельствовал и характерный табачный запах, пропитавший жарко натопленную электрическим камином комнатушку.  
\- Я не ребенок! - немного придя в себя, огрызнулся Тоширо. - У меня отца похитили!  
\- Как это похитили? - не поверила женщина.  
\- Как всех! Мешок на голову - и в фургон! Да что у вас вообще за вопросы?! Я...  
\- Халлибел-сама! - запыхавшийся здоровяк наконец добежал до кабинета. Кира, бренча ключами, бежал за ним. - Я ему... а он... резкий, как понос...  
\- Джиданбо, с тобой я потом поговорю. Сколько можно повторять, чтобы без пропусков никто не прохо...  
\- Я номера запомнил! - не выдержал Тоширо, хватая начальницу за рукав бежевого пиджака. - Проверьте!  
Женщина решительно стряхнула его ладонь, обошла стол по кругу и прислонилась бедром к торцу, смерив посетителей внимательным прищуром.  
\- С этого места поподробнее.  
Рассказ о случившемся в считанные секунды событии занял полчаса. Киру куда-то увели, Хицугае придвинули стул, кто-то принес ему горячий шоколад из автомата, который мальчишка начисто игнорировал. Ему было тяжело даже поднять голову, не то что протянуть руку к размякшему картонному стакану. Казалось, стоит замешкаться на миг - и силы закончатся, паника затопит с головой, слова застрянут в горле колючим комом. Хицугая представлял, как цокнул бы языком отец, увидев его сейчас, как покачал бы головой, окончательно и бесповоротно разочарованный в сыне, и продолжал сверлить взглядом побелевшие от напряжения костяшки пальцев.  
Когда он замолчал, женщина подняла трубку белого коммутатора.  
\- Гриммджо? Тащи свою задницу в мой кабинет. Прямо сейчас, а не после обеда!  
Разумеется, начальница отдела знала Ичимару Гина - еще по тем добрым денечкам, когда он работал в прокуратуре и накручивал хвосты преступникам вместо того, чтобы защищать их и пить кровь у добропорядочных сотрудников полиции. Тие Халлибел едва исполнилось двадцать, она грезила о погонах, гендерном равенстве, борьбе за права женщин и проходила первую на своем веку практику, раз и навсегда развеявшую мечты о синем кителе на шикарной женской груди. Прокурорскую форму не зря кроили под мужчин, и начинать романтичной девице пришлось с самых низов патрульно-постовой службы.  
Где-то недалеко от души хлопнули дверью, загромыхали тяжелые шаги.  
\- Ну? - О косяк оперся криминального вида тип в растянутом свитере. Таких ярко-синих волос, как у него, не было даже у сериальных детективов. Кино-индустрия в одиночку боролалась за положительное реноме правоохранительных органов.  
\- Не запрягал, - отрезала начальница и указала на Тоширо. - Вот тебе мальчишка, работай.  
\- Мамбики не занимаюсь, - скривился тип и развернулся. - У меня лапша стынет.  
\- С-с-стоять! - Громких хлопок раскрытой ладони о стол заставил подпрыгнуть не только подставку для канцелярских принадлежностей, но и всех присутствующих. - Это сын Ичимару Гина. Говорит, его отца только что похитили.  
На лице типа отчетливо проступило: “Нашлись же добрые люди!”, - не сразу сменившееся смирением перед незавидной полицейской долей.  
\- Ладно, пацан, - вздохнул он, наверняка прощаясь с обедом. - Топай за мной. 

_Четыре часа дня._

\- Чертова метель! – короткая теплая куртка запахиваться поверх броника отказывается, но желание жить побеждает полудохлую надежду согреться, и Джагерджак только воротник сводит пальцами, зарываясь носом и ежась. В фургоне стоит блядский холод, несмотря на нещадно кряхтящую печку, из-за которой не слышно мыслей.  
\- Выруби, будь человеком, - Гриммджо страдальчески морщится, набирая замерзшими пальцами нужный номер. Гудки уже идут, а печка все так же сверлит мозг. – Горилла, блядь, я же попросил.  
\- Бабуин, - нудно замечает трубка, пока ржущий Абарай вырубает печку и включает дворники, от которых тоже никакого толка. – Ты даже этого запомнить не можешь?  
\- Что с обиженными клиентами?  
\- Двое, - не запнувшись ни на секунду, рапортует Шиффер, напоминающий манерой общения очеловеченный компьютерный интерфейс: сформировал запрос - получил ответ. Гриммджо открывает было рот, чтобы уточнить, но необходимость исчезает. – Один отбывает наказание на севере, второй вышел в 2013 и умер полгода назад.  
\- Добровольно?  
\- Думаю, что этот термин сложно применить к летальному исходу двусторонней пневмонии.  
\- Я тебя понял, - Джагреджак тяжело вздыхает и хватается за ручку двери, когда на очередном повороте фургон слегка заносит. Сзади раздается глухой мат и возмущенные возгласы, но Абарай скорость не сбавляет и правильно делает - пока дорога более-менее расчищена, нужно торопиться. – Держи меня в курсе.  
Улькиорра не разменивается на лишние слова, и Гриммджо нервно закуривает под короткие гудки, вглядываясь в белый ад, несущийся в лобовое стекло.  
Час спустя фургон останавливается в заметенной по самые гланды подворотне, за ним пристраивается второй. Команда вываливается дружно, сосредоточено топчет бычки, сверлит взглядами здание, окрестности и бывалую псину, которой не повезло спрятаться за мусорным баком. Нойтора, лениво позевывая, поправляет ремень винтовки.  
\- Третий этаж, правый угол, - Гриммджо достает план здания и первые полторы секунды даже пытается удержать бумажку прямо. Потом он плюет на неблагодарное дело и объясняет диспозицию на местности, тыча в здание пальцем.  
Парни начинают рассасываться по ходу инструктажа. Джируга сваливает первым, и к тому моменту, когда Гриммджо снимает табельный пистолет с предохранителя, из рации негромко скрипит его голос:  
\- Я на месте. Нихуя не видно, окна зашторены.  
\- Романтики, блядь, - нервно гогочет Абарай, ныряющий в неосвещенный зев черного входа следом за Гриммджо.  
Кто бы ему еще сказал, почему Ичимару притащили в типичный «тихий» отель для ходоков налево, куда бегают от своей жены, а чаще всего с чужой? Почему вооруженному до зубов отряду полицейских в чистых и просторных коридорах попадаются только испуганные служащие, да пара ошалевших клиентов?  
\- Мальчики, а нам станцуете? – звонко хохочет явно причастившаяся дорогим винищем гетера, призывно покачивая всем тем, что по идее должно быть прикрыто халатиком. Абарай зависает с распахнутой пастью, и только крепкий подзатыльник возвращает его в реальность, где он на самом деле полицейский, а не нанятый на девичник стриптизер, раздобывший списанную форму.  
\- Лестница направо, - вполголоса рычит Гриммджо в рацию и кивает дожидающемуся команды Хисаги.  
Тот плавно переступает с ноги на ногу, толкает дверь на лестницу, просачиваясь в проем, и мониторит обстановку, пока парни один за другим поднимаются по длинным пролетам. Рация снова хрипит голосом Нойторы.  
\- Вижу свет, - бормочет он так лениво, словно каждое слово ему в пару сотен евро обходится. - Что-то горит возле самых штор.  
\- Сигнал? - Гриммджо поднимает руку, заставляя всех остановиться.  
\- Не похоже. Скорее… свечи.  
\- Нойтора, прочисти прицел, - шепотом советует Ренджи. - Какие нахуй свечи, там что, поминки?  
\- А я знаю?!  
Все, чего не хватает Гриммджо для полного счастья, так это перепалки между долболобами. Под ложечкой и без того нехорошо посасывает, тягостное предчувствие сверлит внутри, словно небитый сосед по утрам. Если лав-отель окажется обманкой… если Ичимару увезли в порт или за город, а принадлежащий ему мобильник выполняет роль защиты от дурака… будет совсем пиздец. Без шуток.  
\- Отставить пиздобольство! - шепотом рявкает Джагерджак. – Нойтора делай свою работу. Остальные – вперед.  
Парни, корча устрашающе сосредоточенные морды, молча продолжают движение.  
Третий этаж оглушает неожиданной респектабельностью: стены обшиты деревянными панелями из какой-то явно дорогой породы дерева, более чем сдержанная подсветка позволяет при необходимости разминуться не поздоровавшись двум уважаемым людям. Одним словом, идеальное место для нереста вип-гостей.  
Гриммджо, дышащий в сверкающий затылок Иккаку, аккуратно перестаривается в голову группы. У нужной двери парни рассредотачиваются вокруг него, как стая собак вокруг матерого волчары. Абарай встает по правую сторону, похрустывая шеей. Остальные проверяют оружие и подтягивают лямки бронежилетов. Сосредоточенно прислушивающийся Гриммджо медленно поднимает левую руку, а стволом зажатого в правой пистолета коротко стучит по дверному полотну. Сквозь ставшую гуще и осязаемой тишину вдруг пробивается короткий стон.  
Гриммджо дает отмашку и первым врывается в выбитую Абараем дверь.  
Хицугая, тишком просочившийся во второй фургон, крадется от пожарной лестницы, все так же умудряясь не привлечь ничьего внимания. Пристроившись в хвост вооруженной толпы, он безуспешно пытается разглядеть хоть что-то за широкими спинами, но слышит лишь какофонию оглушающе-громких звуков. Топот, крики, треск дерева и звон разбитого стекла. Кажется, кому-то на пути попался хлипкий кофейный столик.  
\- Всем мордой в пол, руки за голову! Полиция!  
Пронзительный женский визг разрывается перепонки, ему вторит подозрительно знакомый мужской голос, выстраивающий многоэтажную матерную конструкцию.  
\- Свечи! Блядские свечи!!!  
Хицугая растерянно замирает на пороге.  
\- Ищите огнетушитель!  
\- Покрывалом, покрывалом сбивай, ебанный же ты придурок!  
\- Покрывало не отдам!!!  
Громкий хлопок, похожий на выстрел, разносится по этажу.  
Ручеек рыжего пламени из последних сил облизывает край тяжелых штор, чтобы иссякнуть с шипением под пенной струей охлажденного шампанского.  
Растрепанный оперативник с татуировкой 69 на щеке огорченно разглядывает форменные брюки, шевеля надкусанную пламенем штанину прикладом. Его товарищи медленно наливаются нездоровым багровым румянцем.  
Хицугая переводит взгляд на торопливо натягивающего брюки мужчину и со странной смесью самых противоречивых чувств узнает отца - живого, здорового и зло сверкающего широко распахнутыми глазами. Условно прикрытую волосами женщину рядом с ним Тоширо узнает с некоторым запозданием, но лишь потому, что не сразу всматривается в лицо.  
\- Рангику, - шипит отец, старательно проглатывая нецензурные слова. - Я надеюсь, это в твой план не входило?!  
\- Гин… честное слово… они сами!  
Тоширо медленно набирает воздуха в грудь.  
\- МАЦУМОТО!!!!!!  
Державшаяся на честном слове дверь слетает с петель, тяжело грохая о пол.  
\- Знаете, мужики, - неожиданно включается рация. - В следующий раз я попрошу Акона присобачить на прицел видеорегистратор. 

_Двумя часами ранее._

\- Халлибел-сама? - нейтрально-вежливый голос Улькиорры журчал из трубки неисправным туалетным бачком, раздражая и без того взвинченные нервы. - Удалось установить владельца фургона. Ями Льярго…  
\- Подвязала Айзена, я в курсе.  
Халлибел удачно стукнула донышком сигаретной пачки о край стола и подцепила белый фильтр губами.  
Этого урода с садистскими наклонностями они приметили давно, вот только взять его не получалось - не без участия пропавшего Ичимару Гина. Без его участия вообще не проходил ни один процесс столкновения с законом, как в лоб, так и тыловыми, так сказать, частями. Что же случилось в Датском королевстве, если в расход пошел карманный адвокат якудзы? Неужели Ичимару заигрался и забыл, с кем имеет дело? Халлибел с трудом верила, что старый лис решился укусить кормящую руку, но другого варианта в голову не приходило.  
\- Доставьте ко мне нашего недобитого Аль Капоне, - приказала она, поглядывая в окно, где сбрендившая погода устраивала бал снежинок. - А если его шестерки вздумают чинить препятствия, арестуйте всех за неповиновение законному распоряжению полиции. Пора положить конец беспределу.  
Сорок минут спустя Айзен шагал по коридору отдела, неторопливый и величественный, словно круизный лайнер. Белое пальто, полы которого чудесным образом развевались при полном штиле, лишь усиливало сходство, и младшие офицеры торопливо расступались перед якудзой, будто гондольеры перед заходящей в порт Queen Mary 2.  
В допросной Айзен огляделся и, не увидев никого, кому можно было бы передать верхнюю одежду, разделся сам, аккуратно складывая пальто и вешая на спинку стула. В тесной комнате неприлично сильно воняло дешевым табаком, что ему, разумеется, не нравилось. Однако вежливой улыбки это не отменяло, как и относительно доброжелательного настроения. Несмотря на все те неудобства, что ему причинил визит ошалевших от собственного нахальства полицейских, Айзен собирался закончить как можно скорее и вернуться к своим делам - точнее, к столику в забронированном на вечер ресторане.  
\- Я так понимаю, у вас возникли ко мне некоторые вопросы? - светски поинтересовался он, поддернув брюки и закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Феноменальная догадливость, - скривилась Халлибел и сунула ему под нос распечатки. - Твой фургон?  
Айзен не повел и бровью, хотя с удовольствием зажал бы нос.  
\- Предпочитаю бизнес-класс. А что, хотели приобрести?  
\- Не паясничай! - С виду хрупкая женская ладонь ударила по верхней фотографии так сильно, что армированная столешница жалобно задребезжала. - Этот снимок сделан утром, за пятнадцать минут до происшествия. Твой придурок не придумал ничего умнее, чем заехать по дороге на дело за буррито.  
\- В любви к мексиканской кухне нет ничего криминального, - пожал плечами Айзен. - Кроме количества калорий, конечно.  
\- А в похищении человека?!  
Смуглое, словно покрытое бронзатором лицо якудзы застыло карнавальной маской.  
\- А вот об этом я буду говорить только в присутствии своего адвоката.  
\- Как жаль, - хмыкнула Халлибел без намека на веселье, - что именно твоего адвоката сегодня похитили. Любопытное совпадение, не находишь?  
Айзен глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на часы, будто кого-то ждал.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
\- Ба! - воскликнул с порога Хирако, начальствующий над третьим отделом (и неспроста, как ехидствовали его недруги). - Знакомые все лица. Тиа, не возражаешь, если мы с Айзеном-саном маленько почирикаем?  
Халлибел неприязненно покосилась на коллегу, но поднялась, собрав распечатки.  
\- Только недолго.  
Когда ее шаги затихли в отдалении, Хирако опустил жалюзи и отключил камеру под потолком. Микрофон в допросной не работал уже около месяца, но гостям знать об этом было не обязательно.  
\- Давай, Соуске, колись, - вздохнул Шинджи совсем другим тоном, занимая нагретый стул. Худая спина навалилась на металлические прутья, правую ногу он задрал, сгибая в колене, и разместил на нем локоть. - Куда ты дел своего законника?  
Айзен возвел глаза к небу, будто прося терпения, а на его лице красноречиво проступило: “И ты, Брут?!”.  
\- Я думал, ты несколько умнее среднестатистического сотрудника полиции, Хирако-сан. Неужели, заблуждался?  
\- Ничуть, - светлые брови красноречиво изогнулись, - иначе я бы не дал тебе шанса рассказать путью, что случилось. Намек прозрачен?  
Айзен досадливо поморщился, но подался вперед, понижая голос.  
\- Вчера вечером мне позвонила Мацумото, подруга Гина. Очень своеобразная женщина, - в устах Айзена это прозвучало почти как диагноз. - Намекнула, что их отношения угасли, в чувствах нет прежнего пламени, и попросила совета.  
Непонимание на лице Хирако быстро сменилось недоверием, затем изумлением, а потом - искренним весельем. Ткнувшись лицо в ладони, он сдавленно расхохотался.  
\- Неужели ты предложил ей похитить благоверного? - сквозь смех выдавил он. - И даже своего фургона не пожалел? Как же ты так подставился?  
\- Я не предполагал, что Ями додумается провернуть все это на глазах ребенка, - в голосе Айзена проскользнула досада.  
\- Правильно говорят: все зло от баб, - покачал головой Хирако. - Напугали пацана, подняли на уши полицию… - перечислял он, загибая пальцы.  
\- Задержали троих моих людей, - с неприязнью добавил Айзен.  
\- Им полезно. - Хирако насилу успокоился, только улыбка не желала сходить с его лица. - Забавно, а ведь наши ребята уже поехали вызволять пропажу из лап злодеев.  
Он достал из заднего кармана джинс телефон, повертел в руках, будто сомневаясь, и отложил на край стола.  
\- Ставлю на два заявления о превышении должностных полномочий и должностную проверку.  
\- Повышаю, - хищная улыбка растянула полные губы якудзы. - Еще, как минимум, один гражданский иск о возмещении ущерба.  
\- Поддерживаю, добавляю компенсацию морального вреда.  
\- Идет, - Айзен протянул руку. - Жаль, некому разбить.  
Хирако улыбнулся и защелкнул на его запястье наручники.  
\- К слову о разнообразии, Соуске… Нам ведь тоже не помешает, а? В честь дня святого Валентина.


End file.
